


Slytherin Harriet Potter

by ZoeWolfhowler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clever Harry Potter, Drarry, Evil Dumbledore, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Good Voldemort, Slytherin Harry Potter, Wizarding Nobility, Wizarding Politics (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeWolfhowler/pseuds/ZoeWolfhowler
Summary: Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. RowlingI will try to update every Monday or moreThis is my first fanfiction, so please be nice
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling  
> I will try to update every Monday or more  
> This is my first fanfiction, so please be nice

Harry pov:  
Harriet Pearl Potter sighed as she went through the old boxes in the Dursley’s attic. She had just finished making dinner and now Uncle Vernon had sent her to go clean the attic.  
Now you are probably wondering, why was a 6-year-old making dinner and cleaning out an attic. Well, the simple answer was the Harry was an orphan and now she was living with her only family left, the Dursleys, Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and her cousin, Dudley. Her parents had been sad drunks who had died in a car crash, leaving her alone to live with her abusive Aunt and Uncle.  
She lived in a closet, was starved and beaten and was forced to do all the chores in the household.  
She stood up and a flash of pain from her most recent beating had her stumbling into a pile of boxes. As soon as she touched one of the boxes, a letter with her name on it just appeared. Just like Magic.  
Harry soundlessly reached over to the letter and opened it, it said:  
My dearest Harry,  
If you are reading this, it means that you are living with the Dursleys and your father and I are dead. You were never supposed to go live with them, but I wrote this letter just in case. My darling daughter, you are a witch. Magic is real and hidden all around you. You must go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank. To get there you must take the knight bus to a place called the leaky cauldron. To call the knight bus you just need to focus on your magical aura and extend it. The bus will come, and you will ask to go to the leaky cauldron. Once there, ask the barkeeper to take you to Diagon Alley and then go to Gringotts. Tell the goblins your name and ask for a blood and heritage test.  
From your loving mother Lily

Harry stood shocked. She was a witch and magic really was real. “Freak get down here now, you need to wash up”, shouted Uncle Vernon. She quickly ran downstairs, clutching the letter to her heart. She hid the letter in her cupboard under the stairs and walked to the kitchen to begin washing up.  
The next morning Harry was woken up to Aunt Petunia banging on the door of her cupboard. “Wake up freak, it’s Saturday morning and breakfast is not going to make itself.  
Harry slowly pulled herself of the pile of Dudley’s old clothes she called a bed, raked her fingers through her pitch black, wavy hair and opened the door to start making breakfast. After making breakfast and washing up she was allowed to eat a bruised apple. She was set a list of chores without being beaten up and told to start on the garden, a good start to a good day.  
She got the prized letter from her mother and started weeding the garden. Uncle Vernon passed on his way to work, once Aunt Petunia and Dudley left to go to the mall, she would finally leave number 4 private drive for good.  
At around nine her Aunt and Dudley left, and she was ready to go. She picked up her letter and walked to the street. Now it was time for the hard bit. How was she supposed to extend her magical aura?  
Harry sat down on the pavement and concentrated on her magic. Once she found it, she tried to open it up, so that now other people could access it.  
BAM!  
Harry jumped back in shock.  
A large, purple bus was right in front of her. A young man jumped out and offered her his hand. Harry warily took it.  
“What’s a lit’le lass like you doing out here all alone?” The man asked as he took her onto the bus. Harry was at a loss, what was she supposed to say now … then she remembered the letter.  
“Um … I … ur … could you please take me to the leaky cauldron and um … how much I need to pay … because I have no money?”  
The man chuckled and said, “children under eight are free and we will be at the leaky cauldron in a minute tops.”  
“Thank you,” Harry said.  
Then there was another loud bang and they were no longer at private drive.  
“There you go, the leaky cauldron.” Harry exited the bus and stopped a moment until she took a deep breath and walked inside the door. She walked over to the counter, stood on her tippy toes and peeked over the counter.  
“Um … excuse me … but could you please show me where Diagon Alley is?”  
“Sure thing little lady, just follow me,” the old hunch back man said to her. He led her to the back of the inn and tapped one of the bricks with a stick, a wand, Harry realized. The wall disappeared and Harry was standing in front of and entire mini city. She was in complete awe.  
The man was leaving, so she spoke up, “thank you, and could you point to me where Gringotts is please?” The man wordlessly pointed to the big, white building at the end of the alley. Harry made her way over to the building and two goblins where standing to the sides of the doors. Goblins!  
Harry smiled at them and thanked them when they bowed her in. The goblins stared at each other in shock, a magical had just smiled at them and thanked them!


	2. Chapter 2

As Harry walked through the second set of doors, she saw an inscription on them:  
Enter stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay dearly in their turn,  
So, if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
Harry knew for certain that she was never stealing from Gringotts.  
Harry walked in and gasped, the room was ginormous, with counters all along the sides. A goblin was seated behind each counter weighing precious jewels or counting money. As she looked around, she saw the name Potter, with a crest next to it, written on top of one of the counters along the side. Harry nervously walked towards the counter and tried to look over the top of the counter, but to no avail, she was just too short.  
She cleared her throat and the goblin, without even looking up, said, “If you are here to ask me where Harry Potter is then go away, but if you want to donate money to him then come with me.”  
Harry was shocked, donated money to her, what did he mean by that? After a few moments the goblin looked up and said, “I know you are here, so stop hiding.” Harry put her arm up and whispered, “I’m sorry that you cannot see me, but I am really short, sorry. And what did you mean about donating money to me?”  
“What is your name?”  
“Um … Harry Potter.”  
“I thought you were a boy, the boy who lived, not the girl who lived.”  
“I have no idea what you are talking about, but my name is Harry Potter.”  
“Very well, come with me, you can have a blood and heritage test, but if you are lying, you will severely regret it.”  
“Thank you” Harry said as she followed the unnamed goblin trough winding halls and passageways to a little office. The goblin motioned for her to sit down as he took a knife and a piece of parchment out of a drawer.  
“Here, just let five drops of blood fall on this piece of parchment and we will know if you are lying or not,” the goblin said with a grimace. Harry wordlessly cut her palm and let five drops of blood fall on the piece of parchment, after the blood hit the parchment, her palm instantly healed.  
They sat in silence for a few moments so Harry asked, “I … uh … do not know your name yet, do you think you could tell me?”  
“I am Ragnarok, treasurer of the Potter accounts,” he said shortly.  
After about two minutes the parchment made a dinging sound and the goblin, Ragnarok, picked it up. It said:  
Full name: Harriet pearl Lilith Evans – Potter  
Mother: Lady Lily Potter - deceased  
Father: Lord James Potter - deceased  
Magical Godmother: Alice Sapphire Longbottom - compromised  
Magical Godfathers: Sirius Orion Black – compromised  
Severus Tobias Snape  
Extra: Last descendent of Merlin  
Magical blocks:  
70% of magic – Albus Dumbledore  
100% parseltongue – Albus Dumbledore  
Mail ward – Albus Dumbledore  
70% IQ – Albus Dumbledore  
100% headships (failed) – Albus Dumbledore  
Loyalties:  
Loyalty to light  
Loyalty to Gryffindor  
Loyalty to Albus Dumbledore  
Loyalty to Weasleys  
Loyalty to Ronald Weasley  
Loyalty to order of the phoenix  
Hate to dark  
Hate to Noble traditions  
Hate to Malfoys  
Hate to Slytherin  
Hate to Severus Snape  
Hate to Tom Riddle Jr.  
Headships:  
Head of Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Potter  
Head of Utmost Ancient and Noble House Black  
Head of Utmost Ancient and Noble House of Sage  
Head of Most Ancient and Noble house of Valerius  
Head of Most Ancient and Noble house of Peverell  
Head of sacredly Ancient and Noble House of Vidan  
Head of Greatly honoured and Noble House of Slytherin  
Head of Greatly honoured and Noble house of Ravenclaw  
Head of Foremost Ancient and Royal House of Emrys

Harry was completely shocked and asked, “what does that mean for me?”  
“It means that you are a very powerful noble women, but unfortunately, you cannot take your Headships until you come of age at seventeen.”  
“Ok, but what about my godparents, how are they compromised?”  
“Your godmother, Alice Longbottom has lost her mind and memory, she was tortured until she snapped, now she lives permanently and St. Mongos, the magical hospital of Britain.  
Your first godfather, Sirius Black is accused of being the reason that your parents died and now he is at Azkaban, the magical prison. He is the reason you got the Black headship, nobody who has been in Azkaban for over 6 months can claim a headship, but Sirius Black is innocent, he did not kill your parents but the rest of the world does not know that. Because of this, Severus Snape is now your legal guardian.”  
“What about all those magical blocks and loyalties, who is Albus Dumbledore?”  
“Albus Dumbledore is a very important wizard, he is the headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the light. He could go to prison for what he did to you, but we can easily get rid of all the blocks and loyalties through an old ritual called the Augustan ritual.”  
Harry was in shock, but she nodded to show her consent to the Augustan ritual. Ragnarok continued, “we can also contact your godfather, Severus Snape, so that he can come over to Gringotts right now.”  
Ragnarok wrote a letter on a piece of parchment, sent it of with an owl, and guided Harry down to the ritual chamber. Once they were in the ritual chamber Ragnarok left Harry with Griphook so that he could go meet Severus Snape.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus pov:  
Severus Tobias Snape, lord and head of the Sacredly Ancient and Noble House of Prince and the potions master and teacher at Hogwarts, was having a wonderful day. It was the summer holidays and he was spending the week with his long-time friend, Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa, Lucius’ wife, and Draco, Severus’ 6-year-old godson. Severus was talking to Lucius and Narcissa about the dunderheads that were Gryffindor’s whilst Draco was spending the weekend with Blaise, his best friend. Just as he was beginning to speak, an owl flew in bearing a message from Gringotts, the wizarding bank.  
He broke the seal and opened the letter, it asked him to come over as quickly as possible because something about him had come to light. Severus showed the letter to Lucius and Narcissa and then they all apparated to Gringotts.  
As Severus and the Malfoys looked around, a goblin came up to them and thanked Severus for coming promptly to Gringotts. Severus was curious, “why did I need to come to Gringotts so quickly, is there something wrong with my bank account?”  
“Oh no, nothing like that, it has just recently come to light that you are one of Harriet Potter’s magical godfathers.”  
“I’m what?!”  
“Please follow me to my office so that I can tell you the full story.” Severus and the Malfoys followed Ragnarok to his office to talk about how this had come to be.”  
Severus settled down Ragnarok began his story, “it all started around 6 years ago when Lily and James Potter had an argument over who should be Harry’s godfather, they had already both decided on Alice Longbottom as her godmother, but Lily wanted you, Severus, as Harry’s godfather, whereas, James wanted Sirius Black as Harry’s godfather.  
In the end they came to an agreement, Harry would have two godfathers, but Lily was unable to tell you because soon after they decided, they went into hiding.  
I have no idea why you where not informed once they died and both Sirius Black and Alice Longbottom became compromised and unable to look after young Harry.”  
Severus was very shocked, “all along Lily still cared for me, she made me Harry’s godfather. Though, how did this come to light today?”  
Ragnarok continued, “Harry had been living with her muggle Aunt and Uncle, the Dursleys. It seems that Lily Potter put a spell on an old box she gave her sister, when in contact with Harry, a letter Lily had written to Harry would appear. This is what the letter said," Ragnarok handed the letter over to Severus.  
Severus and the Malfoys read the letter. “What happened next?” Severus asked.  
“Harry followed the directions of the letter and came here today; she did a blood and heritage test and here are the results.” Ragnarok handed over the test.  
After Severus and the Malfoys read the test, they were furious, “How dare he,” Severus shouted. “This is a horrendous crime he committed on my goddaughter, where is Harry right now.”  
“Here, sir” said a quiet feminine voice, the girl that matched that voice was wearing horrible, oversized clothing that hung of her sickly skinny frame. The girl was beautiful, there was no doubt about that, with long black her, beautiful green eyes framed by thick black eyelashes, and skin the colour of the moon.  
She also had the famous lightning bolt scar on her forehead and some bruises on her shoulders and neck. She looked a lot like Lily and very nervous of being discarded, at that moment Severus Tobias Snape swore that he would look after this young girl if it killed him.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry pov:  
Harry stumbled back into the office, feeling like a completely new person. She saw a man with black hair and wearing black robes sitting on the chair in the middle, and she saw to rich looking, platinum haired people sitting on the chairs next to him. The man in black started to shout, “How dare he,” Severus shouted. “This is a horrendous crime he committed on my goddaughter, where is Harry right now.”  
“Here, sir” Harry whispered, this must be Severus Tobias Snape, her godfather. The man just looked at her and Harry was so scared that she would be abandoned because she was worthless and a freak.  
Her godfather said, “hello Harry, I am your godfather, Severus Tobias Snape, lord and head of house Prince, and I promise to look after you.” Harry was overcome with such emotion, nobody had ever cared about her or made a promise to her, she promptly burst into tears and flung herself into Severus, crying her eyes out.  
Severus pov:  
Harry burst into tears and cried onto me until she passed out of exhaustion, I took her to the Prince, a minor house, manor to sleep.  
Harry pov: I woke up to an unfamiliar room, in a huge comfortable bed, it was like I was sinking into silk. A small creature wearing a dirty pillowcase popped into the room and said, “I be Missy, I be looking after yous.”  
Harry had a long bath, got dressed and went downstairs the huge house to get to the dining room, after she finished eating breakfast Severus took her too Gringotts to sort out where they were going to live.  
…  
They decided to live in the Emrys manor because Merlin, her descendent had warded the place and it was the safest place in the magical world. Merlin and his descendants had all been in Slytherin, so the manor had a lot of green and silver.  
Harry was ready to start her new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that all my chapters are all so short


	5. Chapter 5

Harry pov five years later:  
Today was the day, I would go to Diagon Alley with Draco, Greg and Vince to go Hogwarts shopping. I was really excited because I do not go out to such public places so often, my godfather prefers to keep me at more private, pureblood gatherings.  
I am actually a pureblood, although my mother never knew it, her parents were both squibs of two great houses that were put in the muggle world at birth. Her parents gave birth to one squib, my Aunt Petunia, and one very powerful witch, my mother. My cousin Dudley might actually go to Hogwarts if he is not a squib. If Dudley does go, I will not look forward to it.  
Anyway, I calmly walked down the staircase of the Emrys manor towards where my father was waiting, well he is technically my godfather, but he is a father to me in all but blood. We walked to the fireplace and flooed into Gringotts.

Almost nobody can directly floo into Gringotts, but because I have so much money, the Goblins are very kind to me.   
I have changed so much from the girl I was at 6, I have grown not only in height, but confidence, beauty, wealth, power and knowledge.   
When my father could not do girly things for me, Mrs Zabini, as well as Mrs Greengrass and Narcissa Malfoy have looked after me, especially Mrs Zabini, who spends so much money buying me new clothes every month.  
Talking about money, father and I did not need to visit our Gringotts vaults because we already have pouches connected to our Gringotts account. We walked out of Gringotts and met up with the Malfoys. Draco offered me his arm and we went to start shopping, this is what I love about young, pureblood noblemen, they are brought up to be gentlemen and always look after a women.   
We went to Twilfitt and Tatting’s to get our Hogwarts robes, they have much higher quality then Madame Malkin’s. After we got our robes the adults sent Draco and I to go get ice cream whilst they talk business, there have been rumours around the purebloods that lord Voldemort is not, indeed dead.  
Draco took my hand, although improper, just like when we were younger, and we walked towards the ice cream place. “Harry” Draco said, “what house do you think we will be in?”  
“I think that I will be in Slytherin or Ravenclaw, the Gryffindor’s are too loud and stupid for me, and I just don’t think that I am nice enough for Hufflepuff. I personally hope that I will be in Slytherin, it is better suited for me and all my friends and family are in Slytherin, I do not know what father would do if I was sorted into Gryffindor, would you still be my friend if I was not sorted into Slytherin?”  
“Of course,” Draco assured me. “And so will we.”   
I turned around in shock, but it was just Greg and Vince, I laughed and hugged them, I hadn’t seen them since the Malfoy ball at the start of the Summer holidays, they had been in Austria with their families.   
We all sit down and order ice cream, I reach for my purse to pay but Draco stops me, “How many times do I need to tell you, I can pay.” I sigh and let Draco pay for us as we stand up to leave, I give Greg, Vince and Draco one last hug before Hogwarts, and then apparate back to Emrys manor with father to begin packing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot, and Harry will refer to Severus as father outside of Hogwarts, but in Hogwarts he will be Professor Snape or Sir

Harry pov:  
Today was the day, I was finally going to Hogwarts, my trunk was ready with all my clothes and most importantly, books, so I shrunk my trunk and picked up my familiars Azrael and Nova. Azrael is my basilisk, and yes, I am a parslemouth, and he can shrink to fit around my wrist. Another unknown fact about basilisk’s, is that they have a secondary eyelid that covers their death stare when closed, because Azrael is my bonded familiar no basilisk can kill me with their death stare.   
Nova is an incredibly rare type of phoenix, a royal blue, they have access to all elemental magics and they are blue and white, Nova is the last remaining royal blue phoenix in the world. I also have an eagle owl called Zane, but he is not my bonded familiar.  
Bonded familiars are very rare, and therefor you can bring any bonded familiar to Hogwarts.   
…  
Father and I apparated to the station early so that I do not need to bother with gawking crowds, and so that I can get a good seat. I walked to the end of the train with the biggest compartments and took out my book about parslemagic in parslemouth. Soon after Greg and Vince knocked on the door and then sat down opposite me and started talking about quidditch.   
About 10 minutes later Blaise (Zabini), my brother in all but blood, rushed into the compartment and said, “Mio Smeraldo, I have missed you, you look incredible” I laughed and hugged him, Blaise’s 5th stepfather recently died on his trip to Italy and I had not seen him for the entire summer. We started talking about fashion, Mrs Zabini got me interested in it, then Daphne and Theo walked in. Their full names are Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott and they have an understanding.  
Nothing bad, they just understand that at some point in their life they will get married. Daphne was wearing a beautiful silver and ruby necklace with an N engraved on it, this shows that she was in an understanding with Theo. Later, when they are older, they would get engaged and then married, for now Daphne and Theo always went together for the holidays. They had just come back from Austria a few days ago.  
I hugged Daphne and Theo and assured Daphne, “I think that the necklace is beautiful and that you and Theo are perfect for each other.”   
Then the Malfoys apparated to the station just as the Weasleys came through the barrier, only muggleborns, a fem half-bloods and blood traitors ever went through the barrier, this would be fun.   
The Malfoys and the Weasleys have a long-standing feud and I heard that the 6th Weasley child is entering Hogwarts this year. Draco swaggered over to the Weasleys with his parents and had some kind of fight, honestly, sometimes Draco just can’t run away from an avoidable fight.   
…  
Finally, Draco entered the train and walked into our compartment and sitting next to me. After a while our years Weasley barged into the compartment and shouted, “do any of you know where the girl-who-lived is because I’m gonna be her best friend,” looked around and said, “forget it, none of you slimy Slytherins would ever know where Harry Potter is,” and ran out.   
Now you are probably wondering, ‘I thought everybody thought that Harry Potter was a boy,’ well they did, but then word got out that I was a girl and the rest is history.  
Draco brought me out of my musings by saying, “how rude and uncultured can one get, honestly I do not know how the Weasels breed so much?”  
“Probably because they have nothing else to do with no money,” Blaise snickered. I felt kind of bad, it was not the kids fault that the parents only had a little money.  
Then another bossy looking girl barged in and said, “have any of you seen a toad, because Neville’s lost his.” “Get away from us you filthy muggleborns,” Draco sneered.  
I said, “no sorry, we have not seen any toad, but do you know what his name is”   
“Trevor”   
“Accio Trevor,” and Trevor toad came flying into the cabin. Then the muggleborns said angrily, “how can you even do that, it is not on the first year syllabus, it is for fourth year.”  
“I have had training,” I replied.  
“It is so unfair that all the purebloods get training before hand, it makes it harder for the rest of us”  
“Do not try to fight things that you would not understand mudblood, thank Harry for the toad and get out.”  
The girl promptly burst into tears and ran out, finally, peace.


End file.
